


Sofia the First and the bad word dictonary

by Elyse110



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyse110/pseuds/Elyse110
Summary: As a birthday present from James, King Roland, and Mr. Cedric, Sofia receives a dictionary of bad words.One shot.





	Sofia the First and the bad word dictonary

**Author's Note:**

> I am not allowed to say or type bad words or else my mom will be after me so sorry.

"Mom," Sofia called, "Time for you to say goodnight to me!" She turned around to head back to her bed when she dropped a heavy book on her foot. Sofia rubbed her foot, applying some choice words.

"SOFIA ROSE AMANDA THOMAS WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" yelled Queen Miranda.

Sofia repeated the words, unashamed.

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN THOSE WORDS?" Queen Miranda screeched.

"From this,"said Sofia holding up her bad word dictionary

"AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?"

"From Dad, James and Mr. Cedric," Sophia frowned "But Amber did not like it. She tried to burn it but I told her to never play with fire. She hurt my feelings by trying to do that so I told her that Dad, James, and you didn't love her and I used some of my new knowledge and she actually agreed with me, but she didn't like my words. She said that you guys didn't love her much but since she cared about me she was trying to burn the book."

"Sofia," said Queen Miranda trying to act calm, "please get into bed and we will discuss this in the morning." Then she turned swiftly and went out the door. Sofia climbed into her bed and tried to go to sleep. When she couldn't, she calmed herself in the way she always did. She muttered a long stream of choice words. 

o.0.o

During breakfast that morning, Queen Miranda addressed the issue. "So," she said, turning to James and King Roland. "For Sofia's birthday you gifted her a dictionary of bad words?!" 

"Yeah,"said James, stuffing his face with pancake. "Me and Amber got our own dictonaries when we were her age."

Queen Miranda turned to Amber. "Is this true?"

Amber met her gaze squarely. "Yes, from Dad and Mr. Cedric, but I burned mine and tried to do the same to James's but he did not let me." 

"So," said Queen Miranda, looking first at King Roland and then at Mr. Cedric. " You got the children a dictionary of bad words?" 

"Yes, they have to be knowledgeable," said King Roland with a smile. "I just knew you would love them."

Amber rolled her eyes and said, "I doubt that Mom loves them, she probably hates them just as much as I do."

King Roland frowned. "And who asked your opinion?"

Amber raised her head and looked her dad in the eyes. "I did."

" Sofia, Roland, James, and Mr. Cedric please go to my room and await me there." When they all had left Queen Miranda turned to Amber " I am so proud of you for burning that book and telling Sofia off." 

"Thank you"

"Cool, you will be ruling the kingdom for a week."

Amber's eyes grew wide "Really."

"Yes"

For the first time in forever, Amber smiled

" Now," said Queen Miranda "I have to deal with the rest of the family plus Mr. Cedric" She turned and walked away to her room.

o.0.o

"What?!" James said when Queen Miranda told him the punishment. "I don't want to be Prince Ubel's slave for a month

"And I don't want to be Princess Ustela's slave for a month either," Said Sofia

"Nor I King Dominic." said King Roland

"and I certainly do not want to be the assistant to Miss. Ceder," complained Mr. Cedric

"Well sorry," said Queen Miranda as the flying coach started to take off. "Your fault."

A week later when Queen Miranda finally got back home, she could tell that someone had made several changes. Actually, It wasn't a Monarchy any more, it was a Democracy!


End file.
